Falling
by TMNTlover4ever
Summary: I was falling into the dark abyss of the night. I was falling, falling into the next world so I could see my family and friends again. I was literally falling for them...


Disclaimer: Nope, don't own the TMNT.

A/N: Sorry it's a one shot, but I couldn't think of any other way to use it. And it's really long so, hold on to your hats. Hope y'all enjoy it. R and R if you wish. Take care!

Falling

By: TMNTlover4ever

Michelangelo:

There were too many of them. A sea of black and gray waiting for me that night. Well, waiting for me or one of my brothers or Sheri...

There had been no moon because of the cloudy skies. The sound of thunder and the flashes of lighting could be heard and seen in the distance. I knew it was going to rain soon, but I had to concentrate on the task at hand.

...Surviving...

They had gotten bigger, more muscular, smarter, and their moves were sharper. It was as if the Shredder himself taught them.

They were good, real good. Much better than what they used to be. I couldn't believe I was breaking a sweat, we hadn't even gotten to the Elite yet.

"Mikey, look out!" Leo shouted from somewhere in the sea.

I turned my head and saw a katana blade coming right at my neck. I ducked then kicked the guy in the side, sending him into a bunch of his friends.

I didn't know howLeo saw me or the guy in this mess. I knew thatif I stood to my full height, I still would not be able to see my brothers or Sheri.

The only way I knew that they were still alive was by the sounds they made.

I could hear each of them grunting or in Raph's case, growling, so I knew they were still alive, but how much longer could they hold on? How much longer could I hold on?

Thunder boomed in the distance, but it didn't phase anyone on the rooftop. Nobody jumped, looked, or even cared about the thunder.

I really didn't care either.

I twirled my nunchuks and clenched my teeth as more Foot ninjas surrounded me. Every time I knocked one down, it seemed like eight took its place. We were way outnumbered, but I prayed to God we weren't out ninja-ed.

The first one came at me with a bo staff. He twirled it, using the same skill Don used in our practice today in the dojo. I smirked as I stopped the twirling with my nunchuk and then twisted the chain around the bo and hurled the guy over my shoulder into one of his friends, knocking them both unconscious...for now.

Of course, I hadn't made Don go unconscious in the dojo today, I'd never want to hurt him like these guys.

"DONNIE!" shouted a feminine voice.

...Sheri...

Another bo staff wielder came up to me, holding his bo staff in front of him in a defensive position. I rushed at him, hitting him with everything I had, unfortunately, it wasn't good enough because he blocked all my shots. Finally, I put my foot on his bo, which he now held horizontally, and stepped onto it. His reaction was pulling his bo staff up which caused me to sail over the crowd and land on my feet by Sheri who was holding Don in one of her arms. His bo was on the ground by his feet and his eyes were closed.

No...

Blood was pouring from my brother as Sheri held him up with one arm. Her other hand was occupied, fighting off the Foot Ninjas with her katana.

I could tell they were smirking underneath their hoods. They knew that since she was holding Don, she was vulnerable.

They scooted back a few steps, so as not to get hit by her katana, but then they started closing in on the two of them.

An angered expression claimed my features as I ran toward the circle and then flipped over the opposing side and landed in front of Sheri and Don.

"Miss me?" I asked.

"You wouldn't believe how much." Sheri answered.

Now that I was there, she quickly put Don down, leaning his shell on the overhang of the building. She then pulled out her other katana from its sheath on her shell.

"There are too many of them." Sheri said, blocking one of the Foot attacks with her katana and then kicking him in the chest and sending him over the overhang. His screams of terror echoed in my head as the Foot member fell to his death.

"I know. We need to find Leo and Raph and get the hell out of here." I grunted as I hit a couple Foot ninjas with my nunchuks. Oh yeah...they'd have bruises tomorrow.

"But, I've lost sight of them, and we can leave Don." She gasped in between her breaths. I knew how she felt, we were getting tired. We'd been fighting for God knows how long. Our muscles were only going because of the situation. It was a matter of life and death right now and our adrenaline was the only thing that kept us going.

"I can try to go find them." I managed to say as a katana was stabbed at me. I leaned to my right, dodging the attack and then punching the guy as his face came forward. He had put too much energy into the attack.

"No. I might lose you too." She said, stabbing a Foot Ninja in the chest and then kicking him in the stomach to get his carcass out of her katana. The shiny white blades she had before our patrol were now a dark pink, almost red color.

"Then, how are we going to find them?" I asked as two Foot ninjas jumped at me. I ducked and the Foot members dived into themselves and hit each other in their heads and then fell on top of me. I was knocked down onto my shell with two unconscious bodies on me and a gang of Foot ninjas circling me. Wonderful...

My body begged me to just lay there and rest up. It took all my strength just to keep my eyes open as I laid there, unfortunately, my eyes wouldn't stay open.

They began closing and darkness was starting to come to me.

"MIKEY, STAY AWAKE!" Sheri's voice screamed.

As much as I wanted to listen to her, I couldn't. They were getting heavier and heavier.

The last thing I saw was Sheri jumping in front of me, waving her twin katana madly in order to protect me and Don. I could hear her screaming in anger as she swung at them. My eyelids finally gave in and closed on me, but before I fell into the darkness I heard a scream. Not one of anger, but one of pain, great pain...

---

I was freezing cold and I was wet. I could hear the sound of rain hitting the earth all around me, but I couldn't see anything.

Am I dead?

Something heavy was on my chest, but I didn't know what.

I'm still breathing...Oh God, I'm blind!

However, I found that I could open my eyes.

Thank God

As I did, raindrops splashed on my face and around my eyes. I acted upon instinct and closed my eyes quickly, not wanting rain to get into my eyes. I blinked a few times and finally got used to the water coming down from the skies.

I lifted my head and saw two bodies on me. Foot ninjas...

My eyes widened at this surprise.

How did two Foot Ninjas get on top of me? And how come I'm not dead?

I had several cuts and bruises, but I'd live. I managed to find strength in me and I moved the bodies off of me and stood up, rubbing my head as I did so. I bent down and picked up my nunchuks and stuffed them into my belt. Then, I looked at the rooftop I was standing on.

It was so horrible. I ran to the overhang and sounds of me losing my dinner was heard. The smell of the blood mixed with the rainwater finally hit my nose, causing me to be even more nauseous. I didn't care who or what got hit with my "chunks." I just felt better when it was out, but still, I didn't want to turn around and see the sight I just had.

Then, it came back to me...

Sheri was holding Don with one arm, and fighting off Foot ninjas with the other. Don looked dead, but something in me told me to believe he was alive. I had no idea where Leo and Raph was in the sea of Foot ninjas. I felt lost, very lost, until I found Sheri and Don. Sheri and I talked as we fought, trying to protect Don who was laying with his shell to the overhang. Then, I fell along with two ninjas and my body told me to rest, so I obeyed. A scream...There was a scream...

My hands started shaking, but it wasn't from the cold...nor the rain. As I remembered everything, I turned, trying to find my brothers and Sheri.

The whole rooftop was red. Not even the showers from above had cleaned the mess really well yet.

I shook my head, my mouth gaped open as I saw all the bodies...

It seemed like there were millions of them, I couldn't believe it.

Then, worry started to take over. I had to find my brothers and Sheri.

I remembered Don hadn't been to far away from where I was.

I turned, seeing many black and gray bodies piled everywhere. As much as I didn't want to, I'd have to start moving corpses. I ran over and hurriedly began moving bodies in the area Donatello had laid.

After what seemed like an eternity, I found a body. Not my brother's, but Sheri's.

She was lying on her shell and it seemed she had several stabs in abdomen and chest area. I could tell that she was dead by the way she wasn't bleeding anymore. The heart had to pump for the blood to come out of wounds. Just in case though, I took her pulse, and to my horror, I was right. She was dead. Now I knew who's scream I had heard. It had been Sheri's scream after she had been stabbed, numerous times. She died trying to save me and Don...

Her black bandana was soaked in blood around her head. Her katana hilts laid just inches away from her limp hands. Blood covered her and there was a pool of it around her. Her mouth was gaped open, but thank God her eyes were closed. Seeing them open, staring into space, would've frightened me to no end.

"This can't be happening..." I muttered. Even though deep in my mind I knew it was useless, I grabbed Sheri by her limp shoulders and began shaking her.

"Sheri, you gotta wake up! Please, wake up! Wake up and tell me this is just some crazy nightmare! Please!" I begged as I looked at her closed eyes.

I shook my head, tears trailing down my face as I laid her body back where it had been. Sheri was dead, but perhaps my brothers were still alive.

They had to be alive, they just had to be. They were the only family I had left. Splinter had died because of illness about 3 years ago when we were 24. Then, about a month after his death, Casey, April, and Angel died in a car accident. It had been a tragic year for us, especially to Raphael. We lost everyone dear to us in just a short time, and since then, we looked our for each other, so we wouldn't have to feel that sorrow again. At least, not for a long, long time...

But it was too late now. Even if my brothers were alive, we'd have to live with the pain of losing Sheri. More pain...that was our reward for helping New York City. It always had been and always would be. No matter what...

I left her body there and as I moved to a different bunch of corpses, I noticed my hands were stained red from Sheri's blood. More tears stained my face. Her blood was so cold, as if she had been there for hours...maybe even more.

I didn't wipe it off, I just picked up the next body and threw it somewhere. I didn't care where, I was just trying to look for my family. I didn't give a damn about anything else.

As I moved a body, I noticed an olive green hand in the bunch.

Don...

In just a few seconds, I had the rest of the bodies off my bro. He was in the shape that I remembered him in, only I guess his shell slid down the overhang because now he was lying on his shell. He was in the same position as Sheri had been.

He had many bruises and cuts on his body, similar to my injuries. Maybe he survived...

I then saw his other arm, well actually, I didn't.It had been completely chopped off...

More of my dinner started coming up my throat and I knew I wasn't going to be able tohold it back. I leaned over the overhang again and let it out, this time trying not to be so noisy. I wiped my arm over my mouth that still didn't seem to smell as bad as the blood and bodies.

I looked down at my brother again. His right arm was still attached, and his bo staff only laid a few feet away from it, but his left arm...it was completely gone. They had cut it from the shoulder...

Those bastards...

The majority of his blood had come out of his arm, and a few of his cuts were deep, but not deep enough to harm him too much. I shook my head in disbelief. Blood loss and pain had been Don's ending to life...

"No...this can't be...Don! Don! Speak to me, Donnie!" I pleaded as I shook his shoulders harder than I shook Sheri's.

I didn't care that his arm was gone, I still grabbed his shoulder. Tears were still running down my face. He didn't make any response either. I knew the reaper had claimed him as well.

"Damn it!" I muttered as I laid his body back on the reddened rooftop. I had to find Leo and Raph. I just absolutely had to.

I ran to another part of the rooftop where a bunch of Foot Ninjas were at. Well, their bodies anyway...

"Leo! Raph!" I called into the storm. It seemed to get stronger with every family member that I found dead. "LEONARDO! RAPHAEL!" I shouted as loud as I could. No one answered...

But, I wouldn't give up. As fast as I could, I rummaged through all the bodies, until I found, to my disgust, my brother's other arm.

I covered my beak with one hand trying to protect it from the smell of wet and rotting flesh.

I picked it up with my thumb and pointer finger, keeping my other hand on my beak. I picked it up by it's wrist and threw it in the direction of Don's body. Right now, I wasn't aiming to get it on top of him, just near him so I could find my brothers.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a red bandana tail, waving in the wind from a circle of Foot bodies. I ran over, bracing myself for what I was going to see.

I stepped over the bodies and made my way to Raphael. He was laying on his plastron and his head was turned so he was facing his right. His arms were at ninety degree angles, but, somehow, he managed to hang on to his sais. They were in his fists, which gave me a little hope that maybe he was alive because he didn't look limp.

Blood caked his body, especially his shell. I could tell he'd been stabbed there as well, but I also noticed he had blood on his sais. Leave it to Raph to die with his vengeance.

I walked over, dropped to my knees by his body, and took his pulse. There was no beat...

I knew not to shake him. Especially Raph. He'd find a way to come back just enough to where he could strangle me if I touched him. I shook my head with sadness.

I only had one hope left...one...

"LEO!" I shouted as I got up from my knees. They began shaking as I ran around the rooftop, trying not to slip on the cold blood.

"LEO!" I shouted even louder, but my voice was drained out by the wind. The wind was strong andused the bloodied rooftop to turn me around and see...Leo...

His body was pinned up to another wall of a little shed that had been placed on the building. A katana with black ribbonaround the handle wasjabbed into hisplastron and I knew the katana was holding him up. His arms were at his sides, his head was down, eyes and mouth closed. His toes were just an inch above the rooftop, poor Leo...

I looked down to see one of his katana laying by his feet. The other was stabbed into a Foot ninja who laid on the ground in front of Leo. I was somewhat happy for Leo, he had gotten his revenge, but I was more sad that his life had been taken away too.I looked up at my bro again. He looked so peaceful, as if he had been leaning against the wall and just fell asleep standing up.

I walked over to him, and reached for his wrist to take his pulse which told me that he had died in the battle as well.

That was it...my last hope was gone...they were all dead...I had no one left in the world...No one...

I fell to my knees, looking away from my brothers and Sheri...looking into the streets of NYC and then into the dark skies that were above me.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled into the night.

I jumped up, anger taking over me. I punched the wall next to Leo several times until the new blood on my knuckles signaled me to stop. I couldn't live without them...I knew I couldn't...So, I had to do something...Anything, so I wouldn't have to live with all this pain...

I looked over one of the edges of the rooftop. The building we had been on was a 40 story building. Very tall...Perfect for free falling...

Maybe it was selfish...maybe it was wrong...but, I couldn't live a life of happiness without my family or friends...What would be the point of living if I couldn't have happiness in my life anymore? There was none...I was going to commit seppuku but in a stylish way. A way that I'd prefer...

I grabbed my nunchuks and dropped them on the rooftop, leaving a piece of me behind with my beloved family.

Then, I turned, making myself face the horrible battleground. I leaned back, permitting myself to fall of the edge of the rooftop.

The thunder roared and the lighting flashed everywhere, as I fell. I could hear the wind rushing by my ears as I fell.

I had noticed when I was on the rooftop that I was going to fall into a small, dark alley. Not pretty, but I'd take it.

I closed my eyes, waiting for when "it" happened. Waiting for the time I'd get to be with my family and friends again...if I went to Heaven, that is. I had to admit though, even if I went to Hell, it'd be better than living on Earth now. At least there I wouldn't be alone or cold...

I was falling into the dark abyss of the night. I was falling, falling into the next world so I could see my family and friends again. I was literally falling for them...

Falling...

Falling...

Falling...

Darkness...

The End


End file.
